Hush, Sweet Annie
by Olive Green
Summary: Fluff, fluff, and yet more fluff! Takes place post-T10K catastrophe. Wolf and Virginia are of course the main characters. Just some sweet stuff to satisfy myself. ^_- Enjoy! R/R!


A/N - Okay, pure sap ****

A/N - *sighs hopelessly* I can't believe I wrote this! Okay, the scenario is pure sap. I wasn't going to put this up, but after a few changes, I decided to do it. I figured you needed to hear from me at some point. I've been really busy for the past months, so writing has been put on hold. I needed to write this to blow off some steam. You all know what I mean by that little idea in the back of your head, pulling and tucking at your brain to be typed or written. 

Thanks to people who have reviewed and supported me with _The Enchanted Mirror_, especially L'Angel, Snow White, and Little Witch. I've had severe writer's block on that story again and I'm not happy with the way it turned out. I may take it off the FanFiction.Net site and rewrite it, or I may take it off completely. Email me with what you think. 

****

Disclaimer - Wolf and Virginia belong to NBC. By process of elimination, you can figure out which is mine. If you honestly can't figure out who's point-of-view it is, I feel sorry for you.

Hush, Sweet Annie

__

Though I know I'll never lose affection   
For people and things that went before   
I know I'll often stop and think about them   
In my life I love you more   
The Beatles

A soft cry came from the bedside table. I immediately woke up and looked over to see the small intercom device Virginia had insisted on buying. It was pointless, really. Our apartment wasn't that big and my natural instinct combined with her maternal ones was more than enough. I could tell Virginia was still asleep beside me. She snuggled deeper against my chest, making me even more reluctant to get out of bed. However, I couldn't ignore the baby. I finally sighed and got up. I hated those 3:00 feedings, but this came along with parenting and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I swung my green flannel clad legs out of bed, and shivered slightly when my bare chest was exposed to the chilly night air. The heater, or whatever that thing was, was on, but I had been under the covers and cuddling with my wife. I walked silently out of the bedroom and next door. The moonlight shone through the pale curtains and set a surreal glow around my daughter's faces. She was in her crib, her small chin quivering, meaning the clock was ticking until her wail would explode. I quickly snatched her up. 

"Hush, sweet Annie," I said, softly and gently rubbing her back. She leaned up against my chest and her whimpering began to fade.

"Shh, darling," I whispered and held her gently and kissed Annabelle's fuzzy black hair. I took my daughter and sat on the window seat, looking outside to the skyscrapers that outlined the famous park. Most of the lights were still on; one of the things that never ceased to amaze me. In the Kingdoms, by 9:00 most candles were blown out and people were asleep. The view from the nursery was my favorite.

Virginia told me that most people don't know how much you could possibly love someone you just met. I didn't understand this. All the people I have ever loved, except for my parents and siblings, I had known for less than two years. When Annie was born, I was mesmerized. I could understand that just because she has been living for maybe five minutes doesn't mean that I had to get to know her. I was here to love her. 

With Virginia and I, it was the same way. We got married a month after the whole fiasco that brought us together. We were married in Wendell's castle, considering the legal circumstances we would run into in New York. For one, she said they wouldn't understand me not having a last name. Also, the fact that I wasn't a citizen of any country. I didn't understand this at all, but I trust Virginia and I was more than happy to get married in the Kingdoms. Seven months later, Annabelle Marie came wailing into our lives, and nothing has been the same since. Soon after, Virginia found out she was pregnant again, which was another accident. She said she had been on this thing called "The Pill", whatever that means. It doesn't even have a name, so what's it worth? Anyway, the rest is history.

I continued to stare at my baby girl in awe. "Know what that is, Annie?" I asked her, pointing outside the window and pulling her up so she could see the view. 

Annabelle's large blue eyes watched the outside world with fascination. Her small tail wagged excitedly and I smiled. She cooed and sputtered happily.

"Yeah, that's New York," I kissed her head again. "That's where Mommy's from." She squealed and smacked her lips. 

My smile broadened. "Know where Daddy's from?" I asked again. Annabelle gurgled and snuggled more into my chest. "That's right. The Kingdoms. You were born there. Right?" She opened up her small mouth and yawned contentedly. Her tail continued to wag, but not as vibrantly. I was tired myself. 

I looked down at her and beamed. With one last yawn, her little eyes closed and she went to love the Sandman. I kissed her head once again and carried her to her crib. She yawned again, half asleep and then went to sleep.

I turned around and jumped. Virginia, looking radiant in her ordinary flannel nightgown, was smiling at me. Her hair was pulled into a messy ponytail and her eyes looked tired.

"How much of it did you see?" I asked walking towards her and wrapped my arm around her and pulling her in. I would have grabbed her waist if it weren't for the fact she lacked one.

She giggled. "From the conversation." I leaned forward and felt her smile against my lips.

"Want to go to bed?" I asked.

"To sleep?" she asked, hopefully.

I sighed. "Yes." She smiled gratefully and we walked back to our bedroom. 


End file.
